


Wonder Slut

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fan Comics, Hypnosis, Lesbian, Nanobots, Rape, Sex, dc, dcu - Freeform, dirty - Freeform, hypno - Freeform, nanobot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman is controlled by nanites used by Cheetah to be her slave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder Slut

She flew through the night sky, her hair flowing back beautifully, gracing the air around it. She flew high above the clouds, simply enjoying the view – as crime had been non-existent recently. All was looking nice and well for her until suddenly an Plane flies up from a cloud, aiming straight for her – guns blazing.

 

She quickly deflects the shots with her bracelets and follows the Plane, grabbing it’s left wing and tearing it off. The Plane starts crashing down before Wonder Woman takes hold of it from the bottom and slowly takes it down to ground.

 

After putting the Plane down, a figure jumps out and starts attacking her, claws cutting at her face. “Cheetah!” Wonder Woman exclaimed.

 

The figure stood tall, her tail moving slowly behind her. “That’s right dear, and now you’re mine!” Cheetah ran at her, intending to claw her eyes out – but is blocked by Wonder Woman’s bracelets. Wonder Woman starts hitting back, punching her repeatedly in the gut and kicking her away, then gets into a fighting stance.

 

“How cute, luckily I came prepared” she smirked as she picked up some kind of gun from the plane. “A gun, really Cheetah? I’d of thought you knew by now the weapons of man could bear me no harm” she taunted. “Oh you fool, this is no normal gun! Let me demonstrate!” She then blasted at Wonder Woman with it. Wonder Woman blocks the attack as expected, what wasn’t expected however was when a grey goo started flowing down her arms from her bracelets.

 

“By Hera! What’s happening!?” Her body was slowly being covered by the goo. Cheetah chuckled and walked up to her. “What is this Cheetah? What do you think this goo could do to Amazonian!?” She taunted.

 

“Oh stop with the taunts honey, I know exactly what this ‘goo’ will do. They’re Nanites, tiny machines that can be programmed to do many, many things.. like go into someone’s brain and cut all the stems for example” she smiled cruelly. Wonder Woman looked scared for a moment, then replied “Cheetah.. please, don’t do this.”

 

Cheetah laughed hysterically, she had Wonder Woman. “They’re programmed to do whatever I say.. let’s try them out!” She smirked. Wonder Woman struggled, trying to get the nanites off of her, she was scared what so many of them could do.

 

“Hm.. first, enter into her blood stream and go to her brain, that would be a good place to start off..” The nanites started to disappear, although Wonder Woman couldn’t feel anything she certainly knew something was happening. “How does that feel Wonder Woman?”

 

“Cheetah, you know how this always go down! Don’t do this and I can guarantee I’ll vouch for parole for you” she bargained. “Oh please, with these I could guarantee you never even put me in Jail! Sorry Wonder Woman, but I’m doing this” she responded.

 

“Now Wonder Woman, you may not know this but nanites are truly amazing.. I could make them just devour your brain.. or I could make them manipulate it – kind of like this: Smack yourself” she commanded. Wonder Woman instantly raised her hand and slapped herself across the cheek, the second after she gasped and looked at her hand, truly distraught and surprised. “You see Wonder Woman, I control you now..”

 

“You won’t get away with thi-” “Oh stop talking” Cheetah commanded, silencing her.

 

“Since you must do as I say.. that means you’re my Slave, isn’t that right?” Wonder Woman’s twitched slightly, she had little to none control of herself now. “Yes..” she finally responded, granting a smirk on Cheetah’s lips. “Yes Master! You must treat your superior with respect like a proper Slave” she commanded. “Yes Master, I’m sorry” Wonder Woman replied quickly.

 

Wonder Woman was sweating, she couldn’t even move her foot the slightest inch – she was only able to move if Cheetah let her.

 

“Oh poor Slave, you look so stressed..” Cheetah said sarcastically, rubbing her jaw. “I am Mistress.. I’m panicked and scared” she responded truthfully. Wonder Woman was being humiliated, never would she say she was scared to her enemy! She tried to deny the fact she was scared, but that in fact the nanites were just making her scared, trying to make her weak. “Well.. maybe you should take that tiara off first, you look so silly in it” Cheetah told her. “Of course Mistress” Wonder Woman took it off, placing it down on the floor – not seeming to care about it.

 

“Mistress, should I take off my bracelets aswell?” She asked, the nanites taking more power over her – making her be able to do more things seemingly independent. “Oh, good idea Slave.. I think you’re enjoying being controlled aren’t you?” Cheetah purred. “No.. I don’t.. I don’t.. I don’t hate being controlled – I enjoy being controlled” Wonder Woman struggled to say. Although she had lost most of her control, she still had a mental resistance – however weak it may be. Wonder Woman took off her bracelets, dropping them on the floor and creating a loud clatter on the floor.

 

“I noticed you started to do your hair-up.. do you like it like that?” Cheetah inquired. Wonder Woman had changed her outfit and hair style quite a bit, leaving her looking more mature but still slutty – whether or not it was on purpose. “Yes Mistress, I feel strong and independent with my hair like this – I feel less foolish and slutty than I used to.” Wonder Woman was on the verge of crying, she’d never speak of herself in that manner so blatantly! “Well ‘Mistress’ doesn’t like it, keep your hair down from now on, I like you looking slutty” she laughed.

 

Wonder Woman put down her hair, it went down to just above her ass, it had grown a lot, she hadn’t cut it since she had started putting her hair in a ponytail. She put her hands down to her sides loosely, her mental resistance had been finally broken down by the nanites, they had complete control.

 

“Slave.. Hm.. I think I’ll call you ‘Wonder Slut’ from now on, it suits you better I’d say.” “It would Mistress” she responded calmly. “Wonder Slut, I want you to repeat what I say: I am a horny Wonder Slut.”

 

“I am a horny Wonder Slut.”

“I want to fuck my Mistress, she makes me hornier; I love being horny for my Mistress.”

 

“I want to fuck my Mistress, she makes me hornier; I love being horny for my Mistress.”

 

“Good, now stop. When I say ‘Bimbo Bitch’ you will act like a stupid, horny sexy bitch – you’ll try and seduce me with your sexy body and your stupid mind. You’ll do anything to have me” she told her. “Yes Mistress, I’ll obey your commands.”

 

“Bimbo Bitch!”

 

Wonder Woman looked around slightly, before smiling widely and putting her arm over Cheetah’s shoulder. “I’m like, so happy you’re here!” “Oh yeah?” Cheetah asked playfully, playing along. “Like, totally! You know, I kinda fancy you” Wonder Woman said giggling. “Really!?” Cheetah said sarcastically yet enthusiastically. “Like, yeah! I think you’re super hot..” she responded huskily. “I think you’re hot too..” Cheetah said as she traced her finger down her cleavage.

 

Wonder Woman’s cheeks were red, she was smiling dreamily at her. “I’d.. love to like.. be your slut” she rubbed her sides slowly. “Oh.. I’m not sure, I’d need convincing” Cheetah smirked. “Oh pleeeeeeease, I want to be your slutty little bitch so bad..” she whined, rubbing her cleavage now. “We’ll see.. let’s see how far you’ll go” Cheetah said slyly.


End file.
